One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 12
Kal, running down the hall, could barely hold himself. He was going to kill. Kill. He was Roshu's personal guard, and supreme general of his entire army, because he was strong enough to be an army. But, his sadism was his favorite thing. Killing was the greatest. The reason for so many sadist in the world, they understood. But, Kal was raised to be sadist. -15 years ago- Kal was a 4 year old, and was the son of a servant. She was the King's mistress, and served him every day and every night. When the queen found out, instead of punishing the mistress, she punished the son. She made Kal her personal servant, and he was raised on three things. Everyone but royalty was trash, he enjoyed killing, and people who follow orders were favored. For 5 years, he was trained by the best of the Black Drum Empire's instructors in combat, and was raised to kill. On his 10th birthday, the queen ordered him to kill his mother. He did so, and enjoyed it. He enjoyed watching his mothers body break in half, and loved the blood. That's why he wears white. To watch blood go across his suit, and the white staff, with the white cape he held. Ever since then, he was born to fight for Roshu. Roshu was the prince, and a great man. At a young age, the king taught him how to treat servants. With your right foot, stomp their heads, and step on their back's with your left leg, and step off with your right leg. It was that way since Wapol, and was handed down in royalty for over 200 years. Roshu would be punished if he failed to do that. His mother was worse on his punishment on him, and made sure no female servants corrupted him. She told him that female servants hated him, for his braveness and handsomeness. That they thought they were superior. It caused Roshu to hate his female servants, and to look down on all others. Kal served Roshu since they were 10, and he followed every order Roshu gave him. At age 11, he killed Roshu's mother for Roshu's father. At age 12, he killed Roshu's father for him. Roshu did not mourn either death, he only wanted to be king. Kal, did what he wanted. Roshu let him kill more then the queen and king ever let him. Still, Kal had a strange feeling in his chest, when he killed. Like a small part... Died. He didn't understand, but guessed that maybe if he killed more people, he would find out. Eventually, Kal will figure it out. -Present- Kal, saw the huge metal doors open, for him, and he grinned. He held out his pole, and when it opened completely, he saw 4 opponents. A man, a women, a boy, and a girl. He looked at all 4 of them, and pictured different ways they would die. The one with mutton chops would be decapitated. The woman with silver hair would lose a heart. The boy will be cut in half. The girl will have a hole in where her stomach was. It made Kal want to salivate, and he grinned even more madly then normal. The best thing, was that they were strong. Really strong. He pointed his staff at all of them, and grinned as far as he could. "Who shall challenge me?" "Me." The women, with the silver hair, walked towards him. She had two swords, that didn't look like swords. It made Kal enjoy looking at them. He was sure they were killing weapons. He held his staff out, and licked his lips. He noticed she wore red, and felt confused. "Why do you wear red?" She looked down, and stared at it. She looked confused herself. "Meh. I like red. Makes me feel... I don't want to say sexy, but... Meh. Why do you wear white? However, can't have my answer." "I wear white so I can see how much blood hits me. My clothes, my cape, my staff... All potential to show how much blood. How much do you think you have?" "Well... I think you should be wondering how much you have." He felt a gigantic killing potential near him, and he started to sweat. This was huge. It nearly swallowed him. He enjoyed it. It was amazing. He took a step, and immediately sprinted towards the woman. He twisted his staff, to add more power and speed, that could tear a bull in half. It was his ultimate attack. No one survived it. The woman raised her sword, and the staff struck it. She slashed at the stick cutting it in half, and she slashed Kal across the face. The scar went across his body, and he saw his suit covered with blood. More blood then anyone's else. He smiled, and fell down, unconscious. - Fea, stared down at the guy, and scratched her head. She expected more from him. She saw that the door was open, and she waved her hand towards it. "Let's go!" The entire group ran inside the ship, to find and beat up Roshu. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Freezing Health Arc